Rise of the Aurora Knight
by gundamexia34
Summary: A "Sonic and the Black Knight" fanfic. Prism is a young hedgehog who awakens with no memory of his past life. When he meets Princess Amy and the other knights, he joins them in the hope of discovering his past. But will a newly found affection turn his search for the past, into one for the future? (Horrible summary I'm sure, but right now it is the best I can do.


Rise of the Aurora Knight

Chapter 1:

A Chance Meeting

Prism.

That's all I can remember. It sounds like nonsense, but I feel that it has some special meaning to me...Maybe it's my name?

Hmmm...Prism. It fits, considering what I can do.

Sorry, I must be getting ahead of myself. I woke up in the middle of a clearing in a forest a few weeks ago. I'm a 'hybrid' of sorts you could say. For the most part I look like a dark grey hedgehog, but my back has a set of spikes that stick out to each side and have more spikes attached to them in such a way that the look like a very small set of angel wings. They are vibrantly colored, like a rainbow, and I've found that I can shoot energy blasts out of them. My hair sticks out behind me in a set of spikes similar to a pure white hedgehog that I've seen fighting in armor, but it has stripes in it like a black hedgehog I've seen as well. Unlike his stripes though, mine are red, green, blue, orange, and violet. My eyes are yellow with red pupils. I wear a pair of blue leather pants and a red cloth shirt, over which is a black leather vest with one long sleeve covering my right arm. I have found that I can run extremely fast and leave an aurora-like trail behind me. I've also found that with a bit more effort, I can make a pair of wings from my back spikes and fly for short periods of time. The last thing I have discovered is that I can summon a curved sword with one smooth cutting edge on the front and a jagged one on the back. The blade is made of a metal which is a variety of colors depending on the angle you view it at, so I called it Borealis.

That day I'd decided that I would head out and explore the deeper parts of the forest. I never went outside of it because I wasn't sure if I would be attacked or accepted by the people here. Anyway, I'd been walking around for about an hour before I started to hear screaming! I figured out where it was coming from and ran towards it.

When I got there, I saw a huge dragon standing with a pink female hedgehog under its foot and the warriors in armor lying on the ground and struggling to get up.

"Well crap. Unless I help her she's going to die! But I don't know if they are my allies, or my enemies." I thought to myself, "Hang on, if I save her then they shouldn't have a reason to attack me!"

At this point I summoned Borealis and then jumped high into the air from the bushes and started firing energy blasts. They all connected and the dragon turned in surprise, releasing the girl in the process. I then ran in and slashed it several times while still firing. I did quite a bit of damage quite quickly and then formed my wings and slashed off its head!

After I landed, I made my wings fade and then turned towards the warriors. They were slowly getting up, and the girl was even helping one. He was a blue hedgehog with golden armor that had quite a few dings and scratches. After they were all standing, the girl and the blue guy turned to me.

"Stranger, I thank you for your help. If you had not stepped in, then I would not be here right now." The girl said, "My name is Princess Amy, heir to the throne of Camelot. Who are you?"

"To be honest Princess, I do not know." I replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't remember. I woke up in a clearing in this forest a few weeks ago, with only what I have with me and one word in my mind: Prism. I do not know why, but it seems to mean something to me. Maybe it is my name, maybe it is not. But ever since I woke up, I have been living within this forest."

"Whoah! And I thought how I got here was crazy!" The blue hedgehog beside her suddenly exclaimed. "I'm Sonic, The Golden Knight. Believe me, back where I came from, this kind of thing is non-existant."

"Sonic, you should try to conserve your strength. You are badly injured, so we should return to the castle for treatment." The princess told him before turning back to me, "You think your name is Prism right? Well come with us, it's safer within Camelot than out here."

"You have my thanks princess." I replied as we all began our journey. We walked for about 30 minutes before reaching a massive set of doors with several guards in front and on the walls.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" One of them asked. Then he saw Amy and the condition the knights were in and ordered the gates open. They went through easily but when I tried to go through, they put a spear to my throat.

"What the heck?! I save their lives and get a weapon held to my neck?!" I exclaimed. The princess turned and gasped at what she saw.

"Guards! If he were a threat he would have hurt you by now! Use common sense and let him through!" She shouted at them. They winced and lowered their weapons as I went through the doors and they shut behind me.

"Sorry about them." The princess said, "I think that this is their first night shift and-"

"It's fine. I wasn't really mad, it just surprised me and I let my adrenaline do the talking if you know what I mean."

"Yes, Sonic here can be the same way. Anyway, we're almost to the castle. I'll introduce you to my father and he can set you up with a temporary room."

The castle was beautiful. Heck, I don't think gorgeous would be enough. But the outside was nothing compared to the inside. Once a bunch of medics had come and escorted the knights to a room where they could be healed, Amy told me to follow her and led me to the throne room.

We entered and saw Amy's dad sitting in his throne. Amy went up and started talking with him, while I simply stood and waited before a guard hit me in the head and said, "Bow when in the presence of royalty, fool!"

"OW! Why you son of a-!" I started to make my spikes glow before Amy yelled out for me to stop.

"What are you doing Prism?!" She asked.

"This son of a gun whacked me over the head and so I was defending myself!" I replied.

"Oh...I swear...Father I think our guards need a new lesson to be taught before they graduate, how to think before acting." She laughed and her father joined in. Then he turned to me.

"So, you call yourself Prism eh?" He asked.

"Well sir, I believe that it might be my name. As I told your daughter, it was the only thing that I could remember when I woke up in the forest a few weeks ago. The rest of my past is all a mystery to me."

"I see. Well anyway, from what Amy has told me it seems that she and the knights owe you their lives. The least I can do is give you a place to stay until your memory returns because of that."

"You are too kind sir. I do not know when, or even if, my memory will ever return. As such, my stay may become indefinite and I could not do that to you."

"Ahh...At least you are courteous. But you need not worry, it will not cause us any trouble in the least. Stay as long as you need. Amy, please show him the way."

"Yes father. Come on Prism." We walked out and she led me to a room on the same floor as the knight's rooms.

"Your skill is equal to a knight's, and your actions might just earn such a title if you do things the right way. So we put you here." She told me. I thanked her and went inside before practically falling onto the bed.

"I still don't understand..." I thought, "Who am I? Why do I know how to fight so well? And what was I doing in that clearing anyway?" These questions were among the more prominent ones that were buzzing around my mind as I drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
